Work machines, such as fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, and telehandlers are known. Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. The work machines typically include a work implement (e.g., a fork) connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. Work machines are commonly provided with electronic control systems that rely upon a number of inputs and outputs, for example, pressure sensors, position sensors, and valve actuators. In such electro-hydraulic systems, the added reliance on such components has led to the increased prevalence of system faults, including sensor drift. These systems rely on the accuracy of the sensors to achieve accurate flow control and other system functions and control performance can be compromised when the sensors are inaccurate. It is known to recalibrate sensors by removing them from the system and connecting them to a test stand, but this is often not feasible, and is not available on demand or in an online environment in an active work machine. Improvements in sensor recalibration methods are desired.